Brujah
]] , Cosmas the warrior fell in the coup and riots in Prague]] :"We Brujah are the philosophers of Caine's lineage. Where other Clans sought gold and trinkets, we sought pure wisdom. We sought to unravel the thorny knots that bind the very gates of Heaven. Are we damned? Nay, we are exalted! In fabled Carthage we lived in concordance with all mortals. Together we sought the secrets of Eden, that the children of Caine and the children of Seth might be raised up. But the hated Ventrue grew jealous of our power. The Patrician Clan betrayed us, and tried to destroy us. We survived, but Carthage did not. Despite this loss, we Prometheans continue our search for harmony with all mortals."- Ecaterina the Wise, Prague, 12th Century s cynical assessment of the modern world may be, his speech still reflects a good deal of the Brujah outlook on modern times]] Christof Romuald, Wilhem Streicher, Ecaterina the Wise, Cosmas, and in manner of speaking, Pink, are Prometheans in Redemption. In the more socially interactive live action roleplaying and tabletop versions of Vampire, Brujah are often the pawns of the Camarilla's scheming, but in Redemption, which is almost entirely either Brujah Clan meetings or violent confrontations with other Clans, they shine very brightly indeed. The exceptions are the Brujah assembled to entreat Prague's Prince for boons, and dealings with the most altruistic factions such as the Kabbalists, Cappadocians, and Order of Hermes. Potence, Celerity, and the overwhelming Awe in Presence, make them one of the most powerful Clans, second only to the sadly overpowered Tremere (Path of Blood's Theft of Vitae and Lure of Flames' Firestorm) and WoD-Mod Setites' (Cobra form) They require only one mental Attribute to be effective; Charisma is the sole determiner of successful casting of Awe. The rest of their points can be applied to Strength, the major determiner of damage output, Dexterity, the major determiner of hit chance, and Stamina, which reduces all damage. Three of the seven Player Characters, including Christof himself, are Brujah (for all intents and purposes) and one of the other four is from a Clan with similar skillsets in any case (Lily's Toreador Clan has both Celerity and Presence). In Multiplayer, the Dark Ages Brujah model is Cosmas, and the Modern Times model is Pink. There are no Brujah enemies in Single Player. Gallery Christof Tattered.png|Ecaterina and Wilhem find the place of Prometheans in the modern world as tattered as Christof's Crusader surcoat, their desperate solution to the Iron Maiden embrace of the Camarilla is the brutal Sabbat Wilhem University 360.png| Christof Romuald embrace FMV.jpg|The Promethean ethos is a belief which presents similar challenges before it and offers similar rewards from it as human Faith BrandlLargesse.png|Brandl: "Alas, a ring of hallowed ground outside the Cathedral doth repel Cainites. The sanctified ground extends not into the Cathedral, but we cannot cross the outer gates." CosmasHow.png|Cosmas: "Then how may WE cross the sanctified ring to enter the Cathedral?" BrandlArchly.png|Brandl: "I tire of thee. Pray, do not return until thou hast the Arm" Category:Clan Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption Category:Brujah